Love will always win
by MrsHowe23
Summary: This is a story about love, and tragedy.
1. Chapter 1: The Surprise

_This takes place five years after the end of Teen Titans. I do not own these characters. Just to warn you, this is about BB/Rae, N/S, and C/OC. Thanks for understanding. Note, my OC's name is Shianne._

Raven walked down the hallway. She and Beast Boy still lived in Titans Tower. The team had dis-banned five years ago. Robin changed his name to Nightwing and he and Star were married. Cyborg had met some girl named Shianne and they were engaged. Raven found BB doing what he does best, eating. She decided to surprise him.

"Guess who?"

Beast boy was startled. Then he thought about it and decided to mess with her.

"Starfire?"

"Cyborg?"

"Nightwing?"

He finally gave up, knowing full well it was his wife, Raven. They got married two days before everyone left. In a few days, Cyborg was to marry his girlfriend of three years, Shianne. Shianne and Cy were really close. Beast Boy was to be the best man, and Starfire was matron of honor. But, enough day dreaming.

"So, honey. Whats up?" he asked his wife.

"I have good news, BB." She replied.

"Whats that?"

"I am pregnant. We are going to have a baby!" she squilled.

"We have to tell the others."

"They are on their way. I called them on my way in here to tell you. I just told them we had some news."

"Ok, that's great babe."

A few minutes later, after Beast Boy got done kissing her, the doorbell rang. He rushed over to see Cy and Shianne, Star and Robin/Nightwing, and Jinx. He opened the door and smiled. He was so happy he was going to be a daddy. Soon everyone was sitting the now living room that used to be the common area. He and Raven stood up and smiled. Star asked the first question.

"Why are we here? Whats going on?" Star asked in almost perfect English.

"Well, Raven and I are expecting a baby!" Beast Boy said excitedly.

All of a sudden, everyone starts hugging them. Star and Jinx hug Raven and BB. Once the girls are done being all mushy, the guys high five BB.

_This is my first fan-fic. Please be nice. No nasty comments please. _


	2. Chapter 2: The Wedding

_Chapter 2_

_Today is the big day. I can't believe that Cy is getting married._ Beast Boy thought as he changed into his tux. He was to be the best man. Cyborg was marring his girlfriend of three years. Shianne walked into Cy's life after Bumblebee was killed. The rest of the titans thought he would never recover. Thanks to Shi, he did.

_Meanwhile, in a room across the hall..._

Raven, who was already dressed, was helping the bride to be into her gown. Starfire was there as well. As Shianne's head popped out the top of the dress, Rae smiled. _This reminds me of our wedding five years ago. Star helped me into my dress as well, _thought Raven. She helped Shi tie the bow on the back of the wedding dress and stood back.

"Friend Shianne, you look beautiful." gushed Starfire.

"Cyborg is one lucky man." Raven said.

"Thank you both so much." Shianne stated as she pulled them into a hug. The three girls stood there talking until Shianne's dad walked in. Shianne stood there and asked her dad one question.

"What do you think, Dad?"

"I think you look beautiful, my dear." her dad replied. Just then, BB walked in. He walked over to his wife and hugged her. Raven, Star and BB left so they could join the rest of the wedding party. The order was as follows: Raven &amp; BB, Star &amp; Nightwing, Jinx &amp; Gizmo.

The wedding went off without a hitch. Soon, everyone was saying goodbye to the couple. Star, Rae, BB and Nightwing were the last to leave. All they could think about were Mr. &amp; Mrs. Stone. After all the goodbyes, the group split. On the way home, BB and Rae discussed the wedding.


	3. Chapter 3: The Shock

_Chapter 3_

"Raven, what's wrong?" asked a concerned and frightened BeastBoy. His wife was looking rather pale. She was shuddering. She looked at him, with concern in her eyes and mouthed,"The baby." She then collapsed. Beast Boy ran over to her and felt her wrist. Her pulse was faint. He called Starfire. She rushed over and helped him get Rae into their bedroom.

_Two Hours Later..._

Raven woke up in bed. _How did I get here? _She thought. Then she remembered what happened to her in the kitchen. _I passed out. Why? Is the baby ok? What's that beeping?_

She looked around. She was hooked up to a health monitor. She looked over at the chair and her husband was sleeping in it. Raven smiled.

"Honey, wake up." she said to him.

"How ya doin' Rae?" he asked.

"Good. Is the baby ok?"

"Yes. She is fine. "

"Wait, she?"

"Yep. We are having a little girl."

Raven grinned. _Just think, a little girl. Awww._ She motioned for her husband to come over to the bed. She hugged him and gave him a kiss. He smiled and then as they were kissing, they felt the baby move.


End file.
